


Thunderstorms

by wonhoults



Series: hyungwonho one-shots [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AUgust - Freeform, Fluff, Hoseok is scared of thunders, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Rain, Roommates, Roommates Hyungwonho, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhoults/pseuds/wonhoults
Summary: Hoseok is scared of thunder and all that he wants is for his flatmate to come home.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> for lisa, a.k.a the hyungwon to my wonho.

He had always hated the month of August. It was during that time of year when heavy rains mostly occur. He hated rainㅡthunderstorms to be exact, but it's not like it will suddenly stop happening just because he wished that it would, though he kinds of wished that things works out that way. He stared out the window with a solemn look on his face with his eyes flittering from one person to another. His pink, soft lips quivered in excitement as he tapped his foot against the velvety, soft red carpet which lay on the middle of his small apartment.

He's been waiting for his flatmate for hours now, and it seemed that the younger man had forgotten to inform him about his whereabouts.

A loud crack of thunder interrupted his train of thoughts, making him yelp slightly. _Fuck rains. Fuck thunders._ He heard the thunders get louder and louder alongside his heart which he thinks could be heard by his neighbor.

Fishing out his cellphone, he quickly wrote his flatmate a short message asking him if he was almost home. Sending the message while feeling hesitant, he turned off his phone before holding on to the blanket with a much more tighter grip.

The screen of his phone lit up, indicating that his flatmate probably replied to his message. With a click of his tongue, he unlocked his phone.

 _To: Hoseok_  
_I'm almost home, don't worry. I'm sorry, things were rather messy at work. Also, I'm sorry for not being there while there's a storm. xx Won_

He sighed in relief, letting his head fall on the soft pillow behind him. He frowned as he counted to a hundred, hoping that Hyungwon would be home before he reaches a hundred. He frowned as he heard the door click open, distracting him from finishing. _No, that must be Hyungwon._

The door flew open, revealing the pink-haired man standing in the doorway. His lips were stretched out into a warm and welcoming smile that he had loved the most. It's him. He's home.

“You're home,” he breathed out, yelping a bit as he heard a thunder resound through the room.

Without thinking, he stood on his feet and ran over to Hyungwon, his hands immediately encircling around his waist and face burying into the crook of the other man's neck. He smelled like strawberries and vanilla. _His favorite scent._

“Hoseokㅡ”

“I missed you,” he mumbled, tightening his grip around the younger man. “I was so scared. Wait, Hyungwon, you're drenched. What happened?”

Hyungwon smiled sheepishly, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips. “You wrote me a message and well, there was a thunderstorm. I know how much you hate thunder, Hoseokㅡ so I ran home and perhaps I forgot to bring my umbrella with me?”

Hoseok gave him a funny look, eyes rolling as he pulled away for a bit. “You left your umbrella at work? God, sometimes you're just so dumb.”

“I know,” Hyungwon grinned. “But you love it.”

Hoseok smiled back, his eyes turning into little crescents. “Yeah, I do. But, I love you the most. Thank you for being there always, Hyungwon.”

“Of course. Always in all ways?”

With his eyes twinkling, Hoseok tiptoed a bit before cupping Hyungwon's small face and lightly pressing his lips against the younger's. “Always in all ways.”

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god, this is my first time writing a one-shot and i know that it sucks, sorry. but anyways, follow me on twitter @starsforkyun!


End file.
